


You Are the One Who'd Make Me Lose It All

by raynarvaez_j_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but I think it's cute, so yay, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynarvaez_j_r/pseuds/raynarvaez_j_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gavin and Michael dance together</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the One Who'd Make Me Lose It All

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine their slow song to be 'This' by Ed Sheeran so listen to that while reading this. It is beautiful and by far one of my favourite songs <3

“Hey Michael! Come here!” Gavin called up the stairs. Michael felt ridiculous for giving in to Gavin's will but he rushed downstairs anyway to see what his boyfriend wanted. He thought it was probably the accent that made him go a little bit crazy.

Gavin was hunched over the stereo in the living room, fiddling around with some buttons. As soon as he heard Michael enter, he turned around and stood with his arms behind his back. He grinned like a child who was way too over excited.

“What's up Gav?” Michael smiled at Gavin's infectious grin and began to step closer to him.

As Michael got closer, Gavin quickly turned back to the stereo and started playing a slow song that Michael immediately recognised as the first song they danced to together. Michael furrowed his eyebrows but as soon as he saw Gavin's nervous complexion, he soften his expression.

“Do you want to dance Michael?” Gavin bit his bottom lip with anticipation. Michael couldn't ignore the way Gavin said his name. Mi-coo. It made his stomach flip every time so he quickened his step so that he and Gavin were only a few centimetres apart.

“I'd love to dance Gavin.” Michael held out his hand for Gavin to take and wrapped his other hand around Gavin's waist so they could be closer than they already were. Gavin reciprocated by interlocking hand's with Michael's and placing his free hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael titled his head forward slightly so that their foreheads were touching and they began to sway together to the music. They both closed their eyes and just felt the rise and fall of each other's bodies as they breathed.

They didn't exactly dance but swaying was all they needed to feel intimate. Gavin moved his head to rest on Michael's shoulder and Michael kissed the part of Gavin's neck that he could reach. He felt Gavin shiver from the touch and he silently laughed to himself.

Michael moved his hand from Gavin's waist to the small of his back which closed any remaining space that was between them. They became one as they just listened to the music and each other's breathing. They moved together perfectly, showing as much trust in each other as possible.

As the song came to an end, Gavin lifted his head back up from Michael's shoulder and looked his boyfriend in the eye. They stayed there for a moment, just taking each other in before Gavin broke the beautiful silence.

“I love you Michael.” It came out more as a whisper but it took Michael's breath away regardless. They didn't usually tell each other that they loved each other because they just weren't that sort of couple but when they did, they knew it was a special moment. Michael had to regain himself before replying.

“I love you too Gavin.” Michael moved his head up to Gavin's and gently pressed their lips together, feeling the sparks emit from inside.

 


End file.
